Not What You Seem?
by Angel's Doll
Summary: There are two academies for teenagers with supernatural powers. These academies have student councils but the two presidents aren't what they seem. They both have secrets that they prefer to have untold. But it's difficult to hide it. Let's follow the tale of these two student councils, shall we? OCxOC, IS, CS, ORS


I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

[Third Person's POV]

Four boys walked down the halls of Antoinette Academy For Powerful Young Women. On the boy's perfectly ironed blazers is the crest for Edward Academy For Inspiring Young Men. The two academies are sibling schools and have been for the 250 years they have existed. The two academies are schools for teenagers with supernatural powers. Now then enough of explaining and let's continue this story.

The boys ignored the stares of girls that had never seen a man in their life and the invites of girls who seen too many men in their life. They calmly walked down the halls and stopped in front of a door with a sign made of cherrywood and had Student Council written in beautiful gold cursive. They knocked three times. Each knock was clear and echoed slightly.

"Come in." A soft but slight taunting voice said. It sounded more like a command, though.

A boy with lavender hair opened the door and let his companions enter, first.

Inside the room were four girls, one of which was sitting in a cherrywood desk that was in the back of the room but was centred to face the door. She had a gold pin with Antoinette Academy's crest. One of the other girls had a sliver one with the same crest. The other two had bronze pins.

A boy with blonde hair that shined like pure gold and wore sunglasses spoke, "I am Edward Academy's Student Council President Léon Vincent Edward."

The girl who was sitting had black hair with straight cut bangs replied, "Hello Léon, I'm Antoinette Academy's Student Council President Avyanna Elizabeth Antoinette. Please have a sit."

Léon studied Avyanna as he sat down. She had chains everywhere. She has chain earrings, a chain necklace that wrapped three times around her pale neck, a chain headband and a chain bracelet on each hand.

She stood up and he saw chain hanging on her hip in an emo style. She really stood out in the school filled with proper young woman who would die if someone saw them in a swimsuit.

"So what is with the unexpected visit?" She asked as she walked around her desk towards him. Her presence was intimating.

"I thought I would introduce myself. I mean we're both new to this student council business." He replied cooly and calmly.

She smirked, "I beg to differ. If your name is real, then you would have been training for this for your entire life. I'm the same."

He smirked back. One of the girls coughed.

"Oh, I forgot about you girls. This is my council." Avyanna pointed to a girl with brown hair that had an ashy gray tint and leaf green eyes. She had the sliver pin. "This is my Vice President Leaf Green." Leaf stared at us, blankly. Avyanna moved on to a girl with cocoa brown hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. "My treasurer, May Maple." May smiled warmly. Avyanna went to the last girl who had conbalt blue hair and eyes, "My secretary, Dawn Berlitz." Dawn was on her phone.

"I guess it's my turn." Léon started with a spiky brown haired boy with arrogant brown eyes. "My VP, Gary Oak." Gary smirked as if he was looking at a buffet which he was probably think the girls were. Next he pointed to a boy with chartreuse green hair and eyes, "My treasurer, Drew Hayden." Drew flipped his fringe. "And finally my secretary, Paul Shinji."

"Pleased to meet all of you." Avyanna said with a smirk.

"Likewise." Léon replied with confident.

An awkward silence came next. The two groups just stared at each other. Each person with a different expression.

"So I heard a few months ago, you had a problem with delinquents." Léon said to break the silence.

Leaf, May and Dawn noticeably flinched and shivered.

"...Yes. However I...fixed it." Avyanna looked at him. Her eyes filled with evil. Her smile was almost scary.

Léon just smiled back, "I think it's time for us to leave."

"Oh, is that right?" Avyanna asked.

Leaf opened the door.

"Goodbye." Léon said as he walked out.

Avyanna waved.

* * *

(After This Happened) [Leaf's POV]

I closed the door.

Avyanna collapsed on the ground. She was shaking.

I sighed, "Come on. Boys aren't that scary."

"B-but..." Avyanna looked up. Tears welled in her purple eyes.

May went to make tea and sneak some cookies in her stomach while she was in kitchen, too.

Dawn helped Avyanna up, "Come on, princess. No more waterworks."

"B-but b-boys are s-scary." Avyanna stuttered.

"No, they aren't." Leaf said.

"B-but they stalk you, steal your underwear, take secret pictures, watch your every move..." Avyanna went on with her list of why boys are scary.

Dawn sighed, "She's traumatized."

"No duh, Dawn." Leaf replied while rolling her eyes.

"...But he was nice to look at..." Avyanna muttered.

"Did you say something?" Dawn asked.

"Ah!" Avyanna turned bright red, "N-no..."

* * *

(At The Same Time In Edward Academy) [Gary's POV]

Léon fell face first into the sofa.

"You ok?" I asked, poking him with a ruler.

"No, I'm so useless. They're probably thinking why we left so early. I couldn't keep up my acting. I deserve to die." Léon said as he wandered to the window.

"Woah, King of Negativity." I said as I dragged him back to the sofa. "Stop, right there."

"Why? I should die. I can't do anything right." Léon said.

Gary sighed, "Drew! ...Where is that guy?"

"He's on a date..." Paul muttered.

"When did he? Oh, never mind!"

"That girl..." Léon muttered.

"Hm, do you mean Avyanna? She was cute, right?" Gary smirked.

"She was..."

"She was?"

Léon avoided eye contact, even though he was wearing sunglasses.

"Spill it!" Gary said in a strong voice.

"She was...really scary!" Léon replied.

The whole room was silence.

"... Weak!" Gary said, rolling his eyes.

"Gary!" Paul hit him.

"... That's right. I'm weak and pathetic. I'm at the bottom of the food chain. Even ants are higher than me. I'm completely useless at everything. I should die... Really, I should die." Léon muttered as Gary tied him to the sofa.

"There! He won't be dying, today!" Gary said. "Oh and Paul, did you really need to hit me?"

Paul nodded.

"... Why am I friends with you guys again?" Gary sighed. He pulled out his cellphone, "I really need a date, right."

* * *

The end of chapter 1. What do you think? Oh and I'm using OCs as the main characters because I can create their personalities which is important in this story. We'll, until next time. Bye


End file.
